


somewhere between unsure and a hundred

by barefout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 y/o Harry, 1d w/o louis au, 21 y/o Louis, Alcohol, Jealous Harry, M/M, Makeup Artist Louis, Pining Harry, a little medley of, also underlying bottom!harry and sub!harry, and a tragic little smut attempt, louis' not louis's sorry, mentioned hip chub bc love, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefout/pseuds/barefout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is their new makeup artist and harry might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere between unsure and a hundred

**Author's Note:**

> i. my first published fic so pls remember to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> ii. this could have been called 'don't need makeup to cover up' but that's too shameful even for me. so this title is from hundred by the fray
> 
> iii. dedicated to my dream team, becky maddie and ava, ur all rad
> 
> iv. basically i don't capitalise and i punctuate weirdly but it's 1am and i wrote half of this under sleeping pills so i'm really not that sorry

harry styles had recently turned 18, he had a few tattoos littering his arms and three bandmates littering his kitchen.

it has been a year since 'one direction' took off with a hastily made album in the top ten. their lives since had consisted of gigs around the country and performances on shitty breakfast TV shows.

he couldn't complain though, he got to sing and travel, and sometimes send his mum a signed photo of an oldie singer she fancied.

the problem was that what did suck in harry's life was, well, not him. his sex life was shit. and love life for that matter. he was stuck in a committed relationship with his favourite quiz show and a bottle of wine. apparently there just weren't many buff british men ready to fuck harry into the mattress.

no, being a boyband member seemed to be more attractive to tipsy girls with powdered faces, wanting a post-sex instagram snap. as the three older boys' of the band had experienced. their switches between drunken hook-ups and hot girlfriends didn't help harry's perpetual loneliness.

he was lucky that zayn, liam and niall were such good friends (when their dicks were kept to themselves). and that he had the company of their ever-suffering crew. their tour manager paul, stylist caroline, and hair and makeup artist lou, were harry's second family.

so harry had been sad when lou announced over coffee that she was leaving (she was pregnant and could no longer cope with being their makeup artist "and babysitter"). that sadness may or may not have been quickly cured by the promise of the title 'uncle harry'.

* * *

it was a tuesday morning when lou's new replacement turned up, and it was a tuesday morning that ruined harry's life. the band were backstage at a small arena they'd be playing in that night at some charity event for animals _or_ _was it children?_ he'd heard a polite cough, interrupting an attempted wrestling match between zayn and niall, and had looked up to see what was probably divine intervention.

like the other boys, he was expecting a rushed decision by their manager to result in a lou teasdale 2.0, not this.

because standing in front of him, was not a red-lipped, pastel haired _girl,_ but in fact a gloriously tanned, well muscled _boy._

he stood with his arm outstretched - _oh fuck tattoos -_ and now harry had apparently forgotten how to move.

"i'm louis," spoke the god, "louis tomlinson," and well, harry tomlinson did have a good ring to it. _stop_.

realising the boy was probably expecting a response, he blurted out "harry" in a pitch considerably higher than his usual deep drawl, "erm, harry styles, mate" _._

 _mate? would_ _'love of my life' have been too intense?_

louis smiled and harry abruptly threw out his arm, nearly knocking the pretty boy over. he blushed furiously as his large hand engulfed louis' smaller one - _well shit -_ and louis shook back with a firm grip - ~~mental note for later~~.

as louis proceeded to introduce himself to the other boys (all of whom were giving harry concerned looks), he managed to weakly look up and try to compute the man's full beauty.

he decided that louis looked like a prince, and he wouldn't mind being louis' princess.

a silky fringe fell across his carefully crafted face - features resting on an incredible bone structure; a sharp jawline and shadow-casting cheekbones. his lips were a plush pink and his eyes were a _fucking_ deep blue.

on one hand he looked like perfect boyfriend material, ready to show to his nan. cute lines gathered next to his eyes as he giggled ( _motherfucking_ _giggled)_ at something zayn had said. his smile was so warming that harry wanted to take a nap.

however on the other hand, this was a very hot man, with a jaw-dropping arse, that harry would happily make many naked memories with. _ **  
**_

this was just so unfair.

"um, could any of you show me to the dressing room?" the words drifted from the boys mouth accompanied by a symphony of angels. maybe that was just harry.

"haz could," smirked zayn,definitely a smirk, _tosser._

"er, yeh, course, this way"

the two began walking down the brightly lit corridor. louis carried multiple bags, all dark colours and designer labels, the heavier ones forcing beads of sweat to form on his pretty forehead. did harry have a thing for foreheads? what was louis doing to him? harry forgot to offer help, too entranced by louis' bulging biceps that were no doubt sculpted for the purpose of manhandling. harry was gonna faint.

"oh shit, sorry this is it," he backtracked to the correct room he'd led louis past, distracted.

"brilliant, thanks H," blue eyes gazed at his own green. what colour would their kids have?

"no problem, lou," he accidentally returned a nickname, flushing scarlet as he turned away, "see you later"

"see you later," he could hear the smile in louis' voice.

this was not gonna be easy.

* * *

the following weeks were a combination of clumsy conversation, shameful pining and over-wanking. but if harry spilled into his hand moaning daddy, multiple times a day, at the thought of louis pinning him down and marking him up, well, that was harry's business, right? except apparently not.

"do you ever intend to stop fantasising about our makeup artist and make a fucking move on him?" zayn sighed one day, beginning to roll a spliff.

"i don't...what are you talking about?" harry spluttered back.

zayn executed one of his well-known eyerolls and lit up the blunt. but really fuck zayn cos he had stupid cheekbones and looked cool smoking so what would he know about desperate pining?

"shut up," he paused to take a drag of his joint, "you practically orgasm everytime he touches your hair"

and tha- well that was fair.

but he wasn't exactly used to having a man's soft hands tugging his curls. and he could _definitely_ get used to it. even if it did leave him with the occasional awkward boner during 'Good Morning Britain'.

"but zaayyyn," harry whined, "he's a bodacious man with delectable thighs-"

"fuck you"

"-and i'm a pudgy teenager with hip chub and poofy hair!"

"well maybe he likes poofy teenagers"

"ZAYN," by this point harry was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow.

"listen you moany twat, jesus, we have a plan"

_oh god._

"don't look at me like that, now listen, we've organised a party at niall's tonight," he began to explain, spliff poised delicately between his fingers, "and invited louis, so you can finally woo him and make him your lover." he grimaced a sickly sweet smile that harry wanted to punch off his face.

instead he started to plan his own funeral.

"i'm gonna kill you all then i'm gonna kill myself," which may have been dramatic but he was in love, it was allowed.

he stormed out of zayn's apartment and stomped back towards his own. the wind was biting his face and mid-journey his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_text from: zaynie_

_wear your tightest jeans and your hair down see you at 8 ;)_

harry was fucked.

* * *

"adios, friends," greeted (a fairly pissed) niall.

"adios means goodbye," replied harry, eyes searching the room for something,  _someone,_ else.

"that's brilliant sweetheart, have a drink," and he pressed a red cup of vodka into harry's hand and a wet kiss to his cheek.

getting drunk was probably not the best idea but he wasn't gonna get through the night without it so.

before the cup could reach his lips it was ripped from his hand and replaced with a cold beer.

"don't want you getting too drunk now do we haz?" zayn winked at him, "you look good by the way"

alright fine, he was in his tightest black jeans but he would have worn them anyway - they made his ass look perky. and okay, his hair was down, tousled and falling around his cherub face. but he chose his own top, a loose white tee fitting well across his torso ( _maybe_ slightly sheer, he liked his nipples, sue him).

an excitable liam bound towards them, "incoming, 6 o'clock, harry's hunk"

harry didn't have time to flip him off before spinning 180 degrees to watch louis enter. harry wasn't the only one, many stares locked onto the man as he wandered in. his petite hands were shoved in the pockets of some denim jeans that accentuated his arse outstandingly. a black band shirt was draped loosely over his chest, leaving his harsh collarbones on full display. a messier, fluffier fringe was adjusted by him as he, _oh shit,_  started to walk towards them. 

"hey guys," he grinned as he reached the three boys, "thanks for inviting me," harry visibly gulped, "now where's the beer!"

"i'll lead the way bro," zayn replied, harry watched as they made their way to the kitchen.

the next hour was spent sat on niall's sofa, occasionally sipping the first beer and making infrequent polite small talk.

it was also spent gripping his thigh as he watched louis talk to men on the other side of the room, none of them him. he'd almost had enough of the laughing and flirting when zayn made an announcement.

"ladies and gentlemen, i propose a game of spin the bottle," he received a few nonchalant murmurs and a small circle formed.

harry officially hated zayn, he was not getting him any christmas presents this year. even if spin the bottle was the only way someone like harry would get to kiss someone like louis, it held the likely promise of louis kissing someone else in front of him. and in no situation could harry cope with that.

he still ended up in the circle, opposite louis, wedged between niall and a girl with blue hair called pixie.

"i'll start," said zayn, spinning a vodka bottle, it slowed down near harry and finished on liam. the pair shared a faux-romantic snog and fell apart laughing.

liam's turn was next and he gave a polite peck to a girl harry didn't know. she span to niall, niall back to zayn, and zayn to liam's friend, aiden.

when aiden span it was slow for a long time and it eventually halted...on louis. harry wanted to look away but he couldn't, he watched as louis smiled into the kiss, their lips met and aiden placed a hand on louis' neck. aiden began to bite louis' bottom lip, their bodies sinking closer. harry felt sick, tears pricked the backs of his eyes and his body flushed hot with jealousy. why did liam bring aiden anyway? fuck liam, no christmas presents for him either.

the couple pulled apart and louis quickly went to spin. harry startled as louis looked directly at him, but realised it wasn't surprising considering he was probably bright red and digging his nails deep into his thigh. the spin seemed to last for ages, harry's heart fluttered everytime it passed him. he shut his eyes as it began to slow, when he opened them the bottle had stopped, on aiden. 

he saw zayn staring apologetically in the corner of his eye, and tried to hold it together as they leant in, open-mouthed. after 5 minutes or 5 seconds, harry didn't know, he unsubtly stood up and mumbled something about the toilet.

"i'm bored let's play something else," he heard zayn rush as he stumbled out the door and to the bottom of the garden. 

he leaned against the wall and began to cry, tears leaking down his cheeks whilst he violently tugged his hair. he didn't know whether it was good or bad that louis looked like an amazing kisser, probably bad. he continued to sob but was interrupted by a voice that scared him half to fucking death.

"don't do that to your hair, my job depends on your curls"

louis' voice made him choke out a sob, but he quickly let go of his hair and wiped away the tears with his large hands. when he turned around, louis was leaning against a tree, looking sheepishly at the floor. there wasn't a lot more harry could do to embarrass himself so he just stood and stared.

"why're you crying harry?" his voice sounded broken, like seeing the younger boy cry was genuinely hurting him.

harry still hadn't spoken, although he didn't have a lot to lose by this point. _right, fuck it._  

"i'm crying," it came out rather strangled so he paused to breathe, "because you're not supposed to be kissing aiden you-you're..." he dissolved back into tears again.

louis stepped forward, shaking his head with a small smile, and put a hand on harry's shoulder - making the boy stop and look up into his eyes. _even blue in the fucking darkness._

"well then haz, who should i be kissing?" louis teased.

"me," he mumbled with a frown, watching as the older boy laughed and placed a warm hand on harry's now cold cheek.

"you're an idiot," louis sighed as he leaned towards harry and captured his lips.

the warmth and cushioning of louis' lips was the comfort harry needed, he melted into the kiss, molding to fit louis perfectly. he wrapped his hand across the small of louis' back, pulling him closer.

but louis pulled his head back, laughing when he saw the growing frown on harry's face.

"no don't worry babe," he kissed harry's nose, "just wanna talk a sec. you know i don't actually like aiden right?"

harry stiffened at the name and mumbled, "i dunno, he's older and skinny and good looking, like you" his pouting face turned downwards.

two fingers were placed under his chin, tilting his head up to meet louis' pitying gaze.

"harry you twat," he laughed, "i like you."

_oh._

"jesus haz, you're the prettiest person i've ever seen, and i don't know what shit you're talking about being skinny but you've got a gorgeous body-"

"'m pudgy"

"GORGEOUS body, thank you, and i love your thighs and love handles they're hot," harry was glad the night hid the crimson blush spreading down his neck, "and you're funny and wonderful and how have you not noticed? i spend twice as long doing your hair as anyone else's!"

"well i've been pining after you for the past month so you could have mentioned something," harry giggled.

"how about we make up for it now?"

louis cupped both hands around harry's face and pulled him in. their lips clashed and louis automatically started to suck on harry's bottom lip, coaxing soft moans from the boy when he occasionally bit down. harry's tongue slipped into louis' mouth, deepening the already intimate kiss. he licked the inside of the man's mouth passionately, earning a groan and two hands pressed against his ass.

harry's dick began to harden as the grip on his ass tightened and the older man's tongue gained dominance. trying to ignore his own fierce blush was difficult as he felt his half-hard cock press against louis' thigh. he was eighteen and hadn't got laid in ages, what could he do?

"sorry," he blurted, as louis pulled the two apart.

"no, no it's hot," louis replied, breathless, "want me to take care of it for you?"

harry's eyes widened, blinking as he nodded and choked out a hum of agreement.

"here?" louis asked, gazing around at the trees that shielded them.

_i'm gonna marry this man._

the single nod louis received was enough to make him fall straight to his knees.

_i'm definitely gonna marry this man._

slow breathing filled the air, accompanied by the sound of harry's zipper being opened. hot breath caressed his cock through his boxers. they were gently pulled down to his mid thigh, leaving harry hard and exposed. a moan hitched in his throat as louis' warm mouth ghosted over his length.

a tongue darted over his head, giving small licks and teasing out precome. the base of his cock was being slowly massaged, drawing incoherent slurs from the boy's mouth. the tongue was suddenly replaced with a full mouth, warmth and softness encased harry's dick.

"holy shit, lou"

"jesus"

"you- fucking hell"

and other profanities fell from harry, as the mouth around him began to move.

"so...uh...feels so...fuck...good"

louis was now sucking hard, his head bobbing along as he licked the underside of the shaft. each time he took it deeper, the tip brushing the back of his throat.

"like that, fuck louis, take care of me so well, 'm close, shit"

louis pulled off to give final encouragement, stroking harry's cock lazily.

"come on haz, come for me baby, come"

he returned his mouth just in time to receive the come spurting from the sweating boy. he swallowed the load, giving harry a final few strokes through his orgasm, before redressing the boy and standing up again.

"you're so," _kiss,_ "fucking," _kiss,_ "brilliant." harry mewled, pressing the kisses to various parts of louis' face. 

"not too bad yourself, curly," louis returned with a wide smile.

"wanna return the favour," harry pressed the words against louis' neck, in between a trail of kisses.

"let's find a bedroom"

two hands grabbed harry's and dragged him towards the house and through the crowds, leading him towards a spare bedroom.

they might have received an orchestra of hoots and cheers from the people they passed. zayn might have sat smugly as he watched them ascend the stairs. niall and liam might have sat laughing at harry's whipped expression.

that night might have been amazing.

it might have been the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally sorry i have no excuse
> 
> kudos and comments if ur feeling lovely


End file.
